


View One Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Rotten children! I took them in. I fed them. I clothed them. I disciplined them. They never returned from obtaining pretties.''





	View One Smile

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

''Rotten children! I took them in. I fed them. I clothed them. I disciplined them. They never returned from obtaining pretties.'' The Sewer King wandered the streets of Gotham City. He remembered a pet alligator and smiled. A glance at the sky. *Please remain happy, my pet.* The search continued.

 

THE END


End file.
